A little Halloween runaway
by daylightvampire
Summary: Darren runs away on Halloween and Mr. Crepsley goes to find him. For Amela333's Halloween contest.


A/N: This is for Amela333's Halloween contest, I hope you enjoy. I have a computer now and this may help on updates on my other stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The graveyard was desolate and would have been dark if not for the full moon that was hoisted high in the midnight sky. Spider webs coated the graves and mausoleums like a white blanket on stone beds, it was the perfect setting for scary stories. I noted all of this as I walked, tonight I was searching for my assistant who had just ran off.

My assistant's name is Darren and he had become like a son to me over the passing years. The reason he left or why he picked to leave on the night of All Hallow's Eve was beyond me.

It started three days ago and in those three days Darren...had changed. Instead of being his normal happy self, he was walking around with a constant glare plaguing his facial features and refused to talk to anyone. When I went to go and confront him, he just scowled at me and ignored me for the rest of the time.

Only a few hours ago was I informed of his disappearance. We had a show tonight and everyone were in their costumes ready to begin. I took my place in the line while I was still pondering over Darren recent actions when Evra, the snake boy, came running up to me looking out of breath.

"What is it Evra?" I asked the winded snake-child. He looked up at me worriedly and I knew something had happend to Darren.

"It's Darren, he's missing!"

"What? Tell me what happend!"

"I went to our tent to try and talk him into taking part in the show but he wasn't there and I found this in his hammock!" He handed me a note with two word written on it. It said 'I'm sorry'.

That stopped my heart from beating for a second. Naturally, I immediatly went up to Mr. Tall and told him about Darren's disappearance and that I was not going to particapate in the show that night. He merly nodded and suggested where to start: Bellmount cemetary.

So here I was, weaving through headstones and catching glimpses of an occasional ghost or two which were but mere memories of those who were buried there.

I had just passed a few small pumpkins which were growing near a gravestone when I heard a scream that sounded like it came a ten year old boy. I raced toward the scream and called out Darren's name.

"Over here!" Came the response.

Up ahead I saw Darren crouching by one particular gravestone which was made of black stone and had a weeping angel statue positioned on the top.

Tears ran down the side of the child's face and fell from his chin. I soon realised that the it was not a scream he made but a wail. I read the name on the gravestone which said; Emma Shan. I sat next to Darren and put my cape around his shoulders.

"Is this a relative of yours?" I asked him.

Darren just nodded without looking at me and continued to send his tear filled gaze at the black gravestone. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"It's my grandma, my dad's mom. She was the only grandma I ever met and she was the kindest lady to exist on the face of the Earth."

Suddenly, Darren threw his arms around me and let out another wail. I hugged him back and stroked his head as he wept into my chest.

"She died four years ago on Halloween. It's never been the same for me ever since" He said in a choked voice.

"So this is why you have been acting the way you have been." I stated, realising the background story behind Darren's behavoir.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting, I really don't have an excuse" He said while he rubbed his eyes free of the tears.

"You should tell that to everyone else when we get back"

"Don't worry, I will"

I held him for a long time while I thought of my relatives who have long since died. Death has hurt me in the past as well and I knew very much of what he was feeling. It was like a monster that shattered lives and left a path of destruction in it's wake.

"Do you wish to go back now?" I asked Darren who had finally calmed down.

He looked up at me with a smile on his face and nodded. Soon the two of us were in the town and on our way back to the Cirque. Children in costumes were everywhere knocking on doors begging for candy. A little witch passed us and shouted "Happy Halloween!".

Darren grinned from ear to ear and shouted back "Happy Halloween!"

I soon found a smile on my face as well and out of pure fun, I grabbed a pile of leaves that were on the ground and stuffed them into the back of Darren's shirt and ran away laughing. He let out a shout of surprise and ran after me and when I slowed down to let him catch up, he pushed me into a pile of leaves.

I just smiled and brushed myself off and put an arm around Darren's shoulders. It was times like these that I had completly forgotten my complecated past. I had a new family now and with Darren as my son, I knew that I would never be alone again.

* * *

A/N: See, Mr. Crepsley can have fun too! XP

Sorry it's so short but inspiration didn't strike me as well as I thought it would. T-T

Have a happy and safe Halloween and tell what you dressed up as (just for fun) I'm going as Blind Mag from Repo! The Genetic Opera.


End file.
